Mill Deck
A Mill Deck (デッキ破壊 Dekki Hakai, Deck Destruction) centers around getting through the contents of your opponent's Deck very rapidly, usually resulting in a Deck Out. Origin The name "Mill Deck" comes from Millstone, a card in the first widely-popular TCG, Magic the Gathering. Millstone allows the user to put two cards from the top of one player's deck (or, "library" in Magic), into their graveyard; there are dozens of other cards like this in Magic, but because Millstone was the first, the act of putting cards from the deck into the discard pile directly became known as "Milling." Decks that centered around the alternate win-condition of depleting one's opponents' decks of cards became known as "Mill Decks," a term that has since spread to most other card games with this win condition. Typical Cards Used * "Book of Eclipse" * "Assault on GHQ" * "The Bistro Butcher" * "Chainsaw Insect" * "Card Destruction" (Which can be vicious when combined with Serial Spell) * "Cyber Jar" Traditional Only * "DNA Checkup" * "The Gift of Greed" * "Gravekeeper's Servant" * "Hand Destruction" * "Hiro's Shadow Scout" * Most "Iron Chain" monsters or cards * "Morphing Jar" limited * "Morphing Jar #2" * "Needle Worm" * "Greed" * "Necroface" * "Goblin Zombie" * "Robbin' Zombie" * "Destiny Hero - Defender" * "Vampire Lady" * "Vampire Lord" * "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" * "Kuraz the Light Monarch" * "Warm Worm" * "Dark Bribe" It is best to either mill through your opponent's deck quickly, have more cards in your deck than your opponent does, or fill your deck up with cards like Pot of Avarice or The Transmigration Prophecy. "Gravekeeper's Servant", "Don Zaloog", "Assault on GHQ", "Sasuke Samurai #3", "Cup of Ace", etc, are also helpful. "Destiny Hero - Defender" makes your opponent draw a card during their Standby Phase while offering the highest DEF for a Level 4 monster. "Chainsaw Insect" is an offensive counterpart to "Destiny Hero - Defender", with 2400 ATK at Level 4. "Night Assailant" can also help you bring back "Needle Worm", "Morphing Jar", and "Morphing Jar #2". "The Shallow Grave" is also helpful for re-using Flip Effect Monsters, also "Dark Bribe" can be very useful, it negates 1 your opponent's spell or trap card and let's them draw an extra card. "Book of Eclipse" is also very good in stopping a swarm of monsters from attacking you while at the same time putting all monsters including your own into face down defense position, then at the end phase your opponent must flip all their face down monsters face up while drawing a card for each one flipped face up in this manner. this also a very good way to counter-act "Red Dragon Archfiend" when destroying all defense position monsters for the fact it puts all you opponent's monsters into defense position as well to feel the effect. Also, even though "Kuraz the Light Monarch" may be out of place among level four or less flip effect monsters, he will allow you to destroy two cards on the field and make your opponent draw two cards. The "Iron Chain" cards in Crossroads of Chaos also aid this purpose. Another useful card from the OCG released in the TCG Crossroads of Chaos is the Virus Cannon. When "Necroface" is removed from play, it removes five cards off both player's deck. You can make a deadly combo by having summoning Necroface while "Future Visions" is on the field. Another strategy is to have 3 Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers in play (most likely summoned with Inferno Reckless Summon), then suicide a Pyramid Turtle to bring out another Pyramid Turtle (This combo will mill out 6 cards at a time), then repeat the step until you're at your last one, which you should summon a monster that can revive one of the Turtles like Zombie Master, and then activate The Transmigration Prophecy or Pot of Avarice to return the other ones (at least 2) in the Graveyard back to your deck. Afterwards, you could use Zombie Master to bring back 1 of the Turtles and repeat, if this method is repeated it is possible to end the duel in one turn (One Turn Mill). It is optional to have a Spirit Barrier or a 4 countered Clock Tower Prison in place to protect your life points, and using Cold Wave will ensure a successful attack. This type of Deck can be deadly against the popular Lightsworns, as they mill themselves as well. As a result, Mill decks can achieve victory extremely quickly against Lightsworns. However Lightsworns thrive on sending their cards to the graveyard, and if you're not careful their "Judgment Dragon" might end the duel faster the you can mill all of their cards. In order to avoid this problem you might want to side cards like "Dimensional Fissure" or "Macro Cosmos." Greed Mill This deck is consist of normal Mill deck with "Greed" in it. This deck is more focused on damaging the enemy with the effect of Greed. You should avoid cards that makes you draw such as Hand Destruction and Morphing Jar or cards that discards cards from the enemy's deck to the graveyard such as Robbin' Zombie, Assault on GHQ and Gravekeeper's Servant as they hinder or are not very practical cards to abuse the effect of Greed (The first problem could be solved by Solemn Wishes though). It is still highly suggested not to fill your decks cards that make you draw even if you have Solemn Wishes as the effect of Greed takes effect for every card drawn and Solemn Wishes only takes effect in a whole. Morphing Jar Mill Deck See also "Empty Jar" This deck is consist of using "Morphing Jar"'s effect and getting cards to recycle itself. "Book of Eclipse", "Book of Moon", and "Book of Taiyou" works well in this deck. "Magical Stone Excavation", "Card Destruction", "The Shallow Grave", "Soul Reversal", "Giant Rat" and "Sangan" works well, too. Giving control of "Morphing Jar" to your opponent with cards such as "Shien's Spy", "Bone Temple Block", "Give and Take", "Creature Swap", and others makes flipping "Morphing Jar" simpler with cards like "Swords of Revealing Light and "Swords of Concealing Light". However, keep in mind that adding trap cards will make the deck much slower Banisher/Necroface Mill variant This kind of Deck consists into removing from play cards from you and your opponent's Deck by the effect of Banisher of the Light or Banisher of the Radiance (Dimensional Fissure also works, but is less efective), thus activating Necroface's effect to Mill your opponent severely. This Deck makes use of many discarding and Deck-discarding effects, such as Morphing Jar, Hand Destruction and Magical Merchant to send many cards to the RFP Zone instead of sending them to the Graveyard (essential for Necroface's effect). With 2 Necrofaces you might Mill your opponent with 10 cards. It is also wise to keep an Inferno Tempest in the rare case you have nothing to play. You might even make use of Soul Absorption and D.D. Scout Plane, whose effects activate when cards get removed from play, then you might get a great edge against your opponent.